Tori's Secret - Alternate Verson of Jade's Secret
by Azkadellio
Summary: What if Tori's the one with the 'little friend' secret instead of Jade? Influenced by SKRowling's 'If I Only Had A...' and 'On The Flipside' fics and their sequels. Thanks to Jay aka Jordan for the idea. Mentions of Cori relationship, but Jori endgame. Rated M for smut and language.


**Thanks to Jay aka Jordan for your review to 'Jade Shares Her Secret With Tori'. It influenced me, along with SKRowling's _'If I Only Had A...'_ and _'On The Flipside'_ fics, to write an alternate version of _'Jade's Secret'_ where Tori is g!p.**

**If you haven't read any of SKRowling's fics, especially the two mentioned above and their sequels, I recommend it. She's an awesome Jori writer.**

**I borrowed a part of SKRowling's _'On The Flipside'_ for this, in the sense that Tori has little to no problem using her 'friend' at times.**

**Big thanks to SKRowling for the messages when I asked a while ago concerning the idea of writing an alternate version of a fic. I'm glad you're okay with me using your idea of changing it around, and I hope this isn't like _'If I Only Had A...'_ or _'On The Flipside'_. I tried to keep the plot different.**

**There's mention of past Cori relationship, but the endgame is Jori. This is a one-shot, and the longest I've ever done. Also, the first bit of this is a flashback of Tori's surrounding her first time with Cat, which was also Cat's first time, but not Tori's. More on that as the one-shot goes on.**

**The Cori moments take place before _'The Worst Couple'_, and after _'Freak The Freak Out'_. The Cori smut scene at the beginning takes place after _'The Diddley-Bops'_ and before _'The Wood'_.**

**The moments after that, the ones where it goes from bold back to normal and not counting all the other bold moments, take place after _'Car, Rain, and Fire'_.**

**Thanks you everyone who reviewed _'Jade's Secret'_ and its sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious', its characters, or the fics that influenced this.**

**Tori POV**

**"Are you sure this won't hurt?" Cat asks me, her legs spread wide as she lays naked on my bed, my parents and Trina out, leaving us alone for a few hours.**

**"It won't hurt." I assure her, slowly stepping forward until me erection taps her slightly engorged clit, a small smile on my face when she moans.**

**You see, shortly after I found out Cat was dating my ex, Danny, they broke up. A few weeks later, Cat and I got together, and she found out my no-so-little secret. I was born with a penis, which when erect, measures at eight inches long, three inches thick, with veins in the right places, so says my ex-girlfriend from Sherwood. Yes, I lost my virginity a year before joining Hollywood Arts.**

**You wouldn't have been able to either. At fifteen, Miranda, my ex, was a little shorter than me with almost DD-cup breasts. When I last saw her, they were 36DD easy, maybe bigger.**

**"You popped your cherry like I advised, right?" I ask her, leaning down until my face is a few inches away from hers, keeping myself from falling on her with my hands braced beside her head.**

**"Yeah. It hurt at first, but I did like you said and kept the plasic thingy there until the pain went away, then slowly moved it in and out until there was no pain." Cat says, panting a bit now, her small A-cup chest heaving up and down with her breaths.**

**"You didn't let yourself have an orgasm?" I ask her, my right hand going down to hold my cock as the head rests against her hole.**

**"No. My brother came running up the stairs shortly after the pain went away. I pulled it out and covered myself with my blanket in case he came in my room." She answers, eyes closing when my tip taps her clit. "After that, I put on my shorts and went downstairs."**

**"What did you do with the toy I gave you?" I ask, slowly humping her, enjoying the way she pants.**

**"Hid it in my underwear drawer. He doesn't look in there." She says, licking her lips.**

**"Have you used it since?" I ask, placing the head in her tight hole enough that I don't need my hand to hold it anymore, my hand going back to beside her head.**

**"No. I don't even have it anymore." She says with a blush. "Jade found it, and before I could tell her you gave it to me, she headed into my bathroom. I didn't see her for almost an hour, and when she came back, her skirt was messy, her shirt was untucked, and her bra and panties were in her hand, the toy in her other hand, a towel around it." She says, sighing when I push more in.**

**"So Jade used your toy to get herself off?" I ask out loud, pushing more of me in, eyes on Cat's pleasure filled face.**

**"I don't know what that means." Cat pants out, her hands stationary at her side. "What is, getting off, Tori?" She asks as I push more in, three inches now in her amazing tightness.**

**"It's having an orgasm, and based on how long she was in there, it must have been very satisfying." I moan, loving the sensation of her walls around my cock. "When did this happen?" I ask, stopping when three and a half inches are in her.**

**"Well, you gave it to me after you sang at Karaokie Dokie." She pants, now that I've stopped, she's able to catch her breath a bit. "And she did this shortly before you killed Rex, when she stayed the night after rehearsal." She says, eyes locking with mine.**

**"How did she look after she came back to your room?" I ask, moving my right hand to play with her small left tit.**

**"Her hair was messy, like she just woke up and used her hands to smooth it down. Her clothes were a bit messed up, her cheeks a bit red like she was running a lot, and she had a very happy look on her face." Cat says, mewing at bit at my tit play. "I asked her what made her so happy, and all she told me was she was playing with my toy." She says, panting as I put more in her, now at four inches.**

**It might be weird, me and my girlfriend talking about her best friend, my sometime frienemy, while I'm about to make love to her, but that's how Cat is, to be honest.**

**You see, shortly after we first got together, after we changed out of the stupid costumes we had to wear as 'The Diddley-Bops', Cat was curious about why Jade and I, and I only know about Jade doing this because of Cat, were completely shaven between our legs, yes I shaved around my 'friend' (it looks better without the hair), yet she had a brown, trimmed patch. I explained to her that some girls don't like hair down there, so we shave.**

**In case you're wondering how Cat knew I was shaven, and why Jade didn't know about my 'friend', my back was to them while I changed. Cat saw me quickly change my thong, why we had to wear a thong in the costumes, I don't know, into my boxer briefs, as Jade had her back to me to change. Thankfully, Cat didn't say anything while Jade was there. She waited until after Jade left us alone.**

**After that, she asked me to shave her because she wanted to know what it looked like. Needless to say, as I was shaving her, she got excited. Halfway through, which I was kinda glad I started from the bottom up, I could smell how wet she was. After shaving off every hair and rinsing the area of stray hair and shaving cream, the smell was intense.**

**After that, I told her to shower and meet me in my room when she was done. While she showered, I stripped to nothing and started masturbating, my full erection wet with pre-cum at how close I was to Cat.**

**So lost in my world, I didn't hear Cat open my door until she squeaked, fully seeing my jerking off. Too far gone, and the fact that Cat was still nude, the towel wrapped around her hair, none for her small, tanned body, I came.**

**Needless to say, she thought I was hurt and started rubbing the 'injured and swollen' area, which of course, let me to cum again.**

**Anyway, back to now.**

**Now with sex inches in her, and feeling tighter than Miranda was our first time, I stopped when Cat put her hands on my waist, stopping me.**

**"What is it?" I ask, afraid I hurt her without realizing it.**

**"Is it true I can become pregnant if you shoot that white stuff in me?" She asks, remembering when she jerked me off, unintentionally mind you, the first time.**

**"Yeah. But don't worry, just so that doesn't happen, I'll pull out. I just need to know if you'd have a problem with me cumming on your boobs?" I ask her, staying in place. Thankfully, I already told her what 'cumming' was.**

**Though her saying 'cumming' every day in school for three weeks after was awkward.**

**"No, I don't mind." She says with a small smile. "Will I feel happy after?" She asks, referring to how she described Jade after the Goth used Cat's toy, which was something I gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Don't ask how I got it for her.**

**"I promise you make you feel incredibly happy before I pull out and cum on your boobs." I assure her, building as slow pace, both hands back beside her head to brace myself.**

**Two hours later, three orgasms for me and four for her, we were too tired, and I was too empty, to continue.**

**And good timing too. Mom and dad called for us about fifteen minutes after we were done, time we spent cuddling.**

**Of course, we had to get dressed and use some towels to wipe off the sweat and bodily fluids, after opening a couple windows to get the sex smell out, before heading downstairs. To hide our hair, we used a couple of hair ties, since I knew we wouldn't have a good explanation for our sex hair.**

It's been four months since that day, and one month since Cat and I broke up when she started to have feelings for someone else in our group.

I wasn't mad at her. I couldn't be, she's too innocent, even after all the times we made love since our first time.

It helped that as soon as she realized it, she told me. That and I was starting to like someone else in our group. She never told me who she liked, but I might have a feeling.

And surprisingly, she knew who I liked. She told me to give them a chance, which was easier said than done. For more than just my little friend.

We've remained friends, still close too, thankfully. I've tried to figure out who she liked, but she hasn't really shown an interest in anyone. At first, I thought it was Robbie, the tow of them have been sharing looks, but not as much as I would guess.

Now, after Jade drops us off at my house to finish our science project, Cat and I are sitting on my couch, the t.v. black after I shut it off because of the news broadcast about Mona Patterson's house catching on fire because of Cat's candle.

"Tori?" Cat asks me, still staring at the black screen.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning my head to look at her guilt-stricken face.

"I heard sex helps comfort people." She says, causing me to cough at the unexpected words. "Since we're both still single, and I really need comforting, would we be able to go have sex?" She asks, staring at me.

"Cat, you're my best friend, and I love you. But it wouldn't be right." I tell her, shifting to face her fully. "We might be single, but it'd still be weird because we like other people." I say, hoping she's not offended.

"Please? It would help both of us?" She suggests, her pout coming into play.

"Who told you sex could be comforting?" I ask instead of answering her.

"Jade. Whenever she and Beck broke up, she ended up stopping by and asked me if I'd help her relax. She's as good as you with her mouth and fingers." Cat says, sticking her lower lip out.

"Wait, you had sex with Jade?" I ask, staring at her, jealousy in my voice.

"It was just the once. I felt bad for her because of the break up, so I said okay." She says, staring at me. "She seemed surprised that I was so good with my fingers and mouth, though it was different. I'm used to your, um, friend." She says shyly, looking down at my lap.

"Cat, I love you, I do, but this isn't right. Okay?" I try, hoping she gets the hint.

"Please? I need it. I'm still on the pill." Cat tries, straddling my waist and grinding her hips on my waist, my 'friend' getting hard from her grinding.

"Cat." I whisper, my hands, out of habit, go to her waist and hold her as she grinds.

Without a word, Cat leans forward and kisses me. "Please, Tori." Cat whispers, pulling back and slowly taking her shirt off, revealing her braless chest.

"Did you plan this?" I ask, staring at her small chest, licking my lips at the erect nipples.

"Maybe." Cat says, grinding as she tosses her shirt aside, her A-cup breasts shaking a bit from the movements.

"One last time." I moan out from the sensations. "This is the last time we do this." I say, picking her up and setting her on the couch before quickly stripping, my 'friend' pointing straight at Cat's face. "Fuck, you're sexy." I say, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans and sliding them off, staring at her bare mound, no panties or hair in sight.

"I want to sit on you while we do it." Cat says when I go to line my erection up with her slit.

"Kay." I whisper, sitting on the couch beside her, watching as she straddles me waist and places the tip of my excited friend with her tight hole.

"Wow, I love how big you are." Cat says, slowly sliding down over my cock. "I love how full you make me Tori." She says as she slides up and down on me, both of us moaning in pleasure.

An hour later, after taking a shower and changing into pajamas, Cat and I are back on the couch, which we sprayed with air freshener before taking our shower. Sitting where we were earlier, to hide the wet spot left by Cat, and in turn me when she sat up and let the cum from her pussy drip onto the couch, we watch 'Celebrities Under Water' to pass the time while we watch Fat Santa run on the wheel.

"You have to understand, we can't do that to comfort each other, okay?" I ask Cat as we watch the screen. "Just because we're both single, doesn't mean we can go around doing that whenever anymore."

"I know. I just missed you." Cat says, her head resting on my shoulder.

We sit in silence as the program runs, eyes on the screen but thoughts, mine at least, are on what went on between us.

When the show ends, we head up to my room to go to bed. I make sure to put some extra blankets and pillows between us, creating a barrier so Cat doesn't potentially try anything during the night. Trust me, when that little redhead gets horny, her libido becomes hotter than her hair is red.

The next morning, and thankfully we're both still dressed, though I have morning wood again, I wake up and head into the bathroom to do my business and brush my teeth, taking care of my erection by picturing my crush in positions similar to what Cat and I used to do. Heading back into my room, I smile when I see Cat sitting up on the bed, her pajama shirt interestingly undone, showing some cleavage.

"Morning Tori." She says with a bounce, the shirt becoming undone a bit, showing more of her chest.

"Morning." I say with a shake of my head, not letting myself get distracted by her chest.

"Jade texted. She wants to come over to talk about something." Cat says, standing up, her pajama pants rolled down at the waist, showing her hips and a part of her pubic bone.

"Did she say when?" I ask, grabbing a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt, heading over to where I keep my bras and panties.

"Around lunch time. She also said 'make sure Vega has coffee ready for me'." She says, sounding a lot like Jade when she quotes the text.

"What time is it now?" I ask, grabbing a red silk bra and matching boyshorts.

"Almost nine. We have a few hours." She answers, wasting no time to strip, showing she didn't bother with panties after she got dressed last night, or she took them off after I fell asleep.

"What are you doing?" I ask when she starts to walk towards me with a sway in her hips.

"Wanna have sex again?" She asks in a sultry tone, sounding nothing like she does in school or around the others.

"No, Cat." I say, putting my hands on her shoulders and pushing her back gently. "Get dressed. I'm gonna head downstairs and make some breakfast." I say, grabbing my clothes and heading for the hall bathroom.

"What if I get horny again?" She asks as I go to open the door.

"Masturbate." I say, quickly closing the door.

After changing and leaving my pajamas in the bathroom's clothes hamper, not risking going for my room in case Cat's still in there, I head downstairs to start our breakfast of scrambled eggs with melted cheese, toast, sausage (links because that's all Cat eats, I wonder why? Can you hear the sarcasm?), and bacon, with orange juice and milk on the side.

"Make me some too." Trina demands me when she comes down shortly after I started the eggs.

"No. When did you get home?" I ask her, hoping she didn't hear Cat and me last night.

"Early in the morning, at like one thirty." She answers, thankfully when Cat and I were already asleep. "Molly texted me and told me to meet her at the mall at ten." She says, sitting on the couch.

"Then buy your own breakfast on the way." I say, putting the break in the toaster, grabbing the cheese from the fridge and the bacon and sausage links from the freezer. "And no, I'm not giving you money." I say, glaring at her when I know she wants to ask.

"Fine." She says, standing up as she rolls her eyes, groaning as she does. "I'll buy my own breakfast." She says like it's my fault she's so lazy.

After she slams the door shut, I go back to making breakfast, buttering the toast and putting in two more slices after putting the buttered two on a plate.

"Hey sexy." Cat says from behind me a moment later as I put the cheese on the butter, letting it melt.

"Stop calling me that, we're not dating anymore." I say, looking over my shoulder.

"But you are." She says, wrapping her arms around my waist, her hands moving down, dangerously close to my groin.

"Cat. We talked about this." I say, starting to get frustrated. "Last night was the last time, you agreed." I say, checking on the bacon and sausage as I grab the toast from the toaster and start spreading the strawberry jam on the toasted bread.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." She says, her hands not stopping their journey.

"Cat." I say, fully frustrated now, as I turn the stove off and put the eggs on two plates, the sausage and bacon next. "I don't want to be mean, but stop it." I say, grabbing the silverware and setting them on the table, setting the plates down next.

"You don't like me?" She asks with her signature pout.

"I do, but not like that anymore." I say, setting some napkins in the middle of the table with the orange juice and milk. "I'm sorry, truly, but last night shouldn't have happened." I tell her, taking a seat.

After that, she takes the seat across from me and starts eating her breakfast, eyes down on her lap the whole time.

"You hate me now, don't you?" I ask when we both finish our breakfasts, glasses empty, as I collect out plates and silverware and place them in the plastic tub in the sink to make sure the residue from breakfast doesn't start to stick until I can wash them later, the cups following suit next.

"No." Cat says, looking up to me finally. "I'm just upset that we won't have that kind of fun again." She admits, giving me a small, but genuine, smile. "Are you mad at me for last night?" She asks as we head into the living room to watch random cartoons to pass the time.

"No, I could never be mad at you." I tell her, smiling. "Why were you like that though? You were fine after we broke up, but last night you were wanting it so much, I've never seen you like that before." I ask, the cartoons forgotten.

"The guy I have a crush on still likes his ex. Yesterday, before school ended, I asked him out for tonight. He said no, saying he wanted to talk to his ex after she was done with something last night." She says sadly, staring at the t.v. screen.

"Who do you like?" I ask after a few moments of silence. At first, I thought she liked Robbie, based on the shared looks between the two, but I don't remember Robbie ever having a girlfriend. The only other two possibilities are Beck and André.

"Uh, well." Cat starts. Before she can say anything, the door opens, and in walks Jade. "Jadey! You're early!" She says, jumping up and giving Jade a tackle hug, the prior moments forgotten.

"Let. Me. Go." Jade says through gritted teeth, trying to force her way out of the small girl's surprisingly tough grip.

"Phooey." Cat says when Jade finally forces her way out of the hug. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asks the Goth, staring at her.

"First things first, did you know Beck wanted to talk to me and try to get back together last night?" Jade asks Cat, acting as if I'm not even there, when it's my house.

"He might've mentioned it." Cat says with a blush. With that sentence, I now know for sure who she's crushing on. "Why do you ask?" She asks, her blush disappearing.

"Why did he mention it to you? What were you two talking about that required him to 'mention' that he was going to talk to me last night?" Jade asks, ignoring the question from the redhead.

"We were just talking. He brought it up when I asked if he could help me with something for school." Cat says, unsurprisingly believable. She's a much better actor than I thought, and I knew she was talented before.

"I'd believe it if it wasn't for the fear in your eyes." Jade points out, glaring at Cat.

"Why do you ask about if I knew about Beck wanting to talk to you?" Cat asks, changing the subject.

"Because he mentioned someone asked if he was free tonight. When he told her he wanted to ask me out on a date, he said she looked upset." Jade says, staring at her. "Anyway, where's my coffee?" She asks, finally turning to me.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so. I haven't started it." I say, walking over to the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

"Make it fast. I haven't had coffee in almost an hour." Jade says grumpily as she sits on the couch, the same spot I was earlier.

"Ooh, an hour. You must be going through caffeine withdrawel." I whisper snarkily as I put the coffee grounds in the grinder. As the coffee grinds, I fill the coffee pitcher with water and fill in the water tank in the coffee pot with the water.

"What'd you say?" Jade asks, her voice startling me. "You say something, Vega?" She asks her voice getting closer.

"No. Nothing." I say with a sigh, not wanting to worry about an argument. "It'll take a while, so whatever you still needed to talk to Cat about, now would be a good time." I say with a fake smile, hoping she doesn't question me.

"Who said I came over to talk to her?" Jade asks, Cat quiet, which concerns me.

"Well, you texted her, and started talking to her quickly, treating me as if I wasn't there." I say as the coffee stops grinding. "Two sugars?" I ask as I pour the coffee grinds into the coffee filter and start the coffee maker.

"Yeah. We'll talk later, Vega." Jade says, her voice getting quieter. "Now, Catarina, we need to talk about something." I hear her say faintly as I hear two sets of footsteps fade away.

"Oh crap." I groan out as the coffee starts to fill the pot.

Grabbing one of the large coffee cups my mom and dad get for in the mornings before work and the sugar packets kept by the coffee pot for the coffee, I breath out a sigh.

About ten minutes later, and I pour Jade her coffee, add the two sugars, and stir it, Jade and Cat return to the living room from upstairs. How did they get up there without me noticing?

"Are you sure about this Jade?" Cat asks in a serious tone as the come down the stairs.

"Yeah. Call your brother or parents and ask them to pick you up. I have to talk to Vega alone." Jade says, sitting on the couch, sitting on the other side of the opposite couch.

"What about?" I ask her as Cat takes out her phone and calls someone, her brother by the fact that she calls him Frankie, not mom or dad.

"After Cat gets picked up." Jade says, sipping the coffee I handed her when she sat down. "Good coffee." She says, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Why so surprised? Did you think I couldn't make coffee?" I ask her as Cat talks to her brother.

"Kinda. I mean, anything that involves making food or drink usually ends bad." She says when Cat says where she is so her brother can pick her up.

"Hey. I can cook." I say, not believing it myself. "And I make pink lemonade all the time." I add, confident in that at least.

"Last time you cooked, your dad asked you why you were taking a two-foot wide jet black disk out of the stove." Jade says, staring at me as she takes a sip of coffee.

"How did you know about that?" I ask, staring at her.

"Trina doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Jade says with a smirk. "She was using your lack of cooking skills to prevent some guy from asking you out and make sure he asked her out instead by saying she can heat up a pizza in the stove and you can't." She says, trying not to laugh.

"I hate my sister." I say with a sigh. "Trina messed with the stove when I went to the bathroom. She increased the temp from 400 to over 750, and turned the fan above the stove on to prevent the fire detector from going off." I say in defense.

"That's what you get for going to the bathroom while using a stove." She taunts, sipping her coffee innocently.

"Kay kay. I'll be outside when you get here." Cat says into her phone with a smile. "My brother said he'll be here in ten minutes." She tells us, sitting down beside Jade.

"He's not coming in, is he?" I ask, afraid to meet her brother. Every time I was at her house, he was in the 'special' hospital, as she always said.

"No, I'm heading out front in a bit to meet him." Cat tells me, giving me a small smile.

"Good. I still haven't forgiven him for wearing my bra." Jade says, glaring at the t.v., currently playing an old episode of 'Pinky and the Brain'. "Have any of you heard that The Brain is the idiot, and Pinky is actually the genius of the show?" She asks as the theme starts.

"Really?" I ask, staring at her.

"Yeah. Apparently, Brain's schemes always fail in the way the Pinky points out during the planning process. And in the episode where Brain made that device that made Pinky a 'genius', it didn't do anything, just changed how he talked." She says, eyes on the screen.

"Huh." I say, staring from her to the screen. "I never thought of that before." I say, watching the show with a different interest than before.

"Clearly." Jade scoffs, setting the coffee cup on the coffee table.

"I like Pinky. He's such a friendly little mouse." Cat says with a giggle.

"You would. Too bad he's smarter than you, and he's a rat." Jade says, staring at the screen.

"If you're not ging to be nice, I'll pour the rest of the coffee down the drain." I threaten, hiding a smirk when I hear her growl.

"Do it and you won't live to regret it." Jade growls out.

"Ooh, that's my brother. See you later." Cat says when her phone goes off in a text, jumping off and giving Jade and me hugs.

"Tell him if I see him again, I'm cutting off his manhood." Jade says nonchalantly as Cat leaves.

"Kay kay!" Cat calls as the door closes behind her.

"That was quicker than she said it'd be." I note, staring at the closed door.

"Her brother drives like he's in a 'Fast and the Furious' movie." Jade says, eyes on the screen again. "Get me more coffee." She says, shoving the now empty cup in front of me.

"What's the magic word?" I ask, taking the cup out of her hand.

"NOW!" She says, making me jump.

"Mean." I say, heading for the kitchen.

"What was that?" She asks quickly, slight anger in her voice.

"You're mean." I say, grabbing the coffee cup.

"I am not mean." She says, the sound of her voice getting closer to me.

"Yeah you are." I say, holding the coffee pot over the sink. "Admit you're mean, and I won't pour it down the drain." I say when I see her reflection in the window of the microwave.

"Yeah, like I believe that." She says with a scoff. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yells when I start to pour some of the coffee down the drain, smirking at the fear filled look in her face.

"Are you mean?" I ask her instead of answering her, slowly pouring the coffee in the drain.

"I am not mean." She says again, watching the now half empty coffee pot. "FINE I'M MEAN!" She says when I don't stop.

"Was that so hard?" I ask her as I stop pouring the coffee in the drain, and start pouring it into the cup.

"And I thought I was a gank." She says, taking the cup from me after I pour in the two sugars and put the stirrer in it.

"You are. I learned from the best." I say, putting the rest of the coffee on the coffee maker tray. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask her when she's done stirring the coffee and tosses the stirrer away, taking a test sip. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask her after she's taken a couple of sips.

"Why would Cat want to ask Beck out?" She asks me as she takes her coffee and sits in the living room, eyes on the blank television screen.

"You already know, don't you?" I ask, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and following her, sitting on the opposite couch.

"I had an idea. I noticed the looks she gave him in Sikowitz's class." She says, setting the coffee down on the table.

"Damn. I missed them." I whisper, unaware of Cat watching Beck in class, my attention focused more on my crush, not hers.

"Missed what?" She asks me, catching off guard, not thinking she heard me.

"The looks she gave him. I know she gave him looks in lunch, but I honestly thought she was looking at Robbie, it didn't help that Beck and Robbie always sat beside each other." I say, sighing. "I wonder what's going on between them?" I ask myself, my mind wandering.

"Relax. Beck and Robbie are like brothers. They've been helping each other for a while now." Jade tells me, grabbing the coffee again. "Robbie's been helping Beck with his schoolwork, Beck's been slipping because of all the acting and script writing assignments. And Beck's been helping Robbie become less reliable on Rex to be himself." She says, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh. And you know this how?" I ask, staring at her.

"They told me." She says simply. "So, I have to ask you something." She says, the coffee again on the coffee table in front of the couches.

"What?" I ask, cautiously, staring at her.

"Is the reason you've been stealing glances at me the same as why Cat always steals glances at Beck?" She asks me, staring at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, hoping my tone doesn't convey my fear.

"Do. You. Stare. At. Me. Because. You. Like. Me?" She asks slowly, staring at me, a small smirk growing on her face when my eyes grow wide in fear.

"N-no. No, I don't st-stare at you." I say, hiding my face with my hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me Vega. I know you do." She says, a smirk in her voice. I look in the reflective surface of the microwave and see her walking up behind me. "I've seen how your eyes lock onto my tits, how you practically drool when we change for a play or in gym class." She says with a smirk, stopping by the table.

"I'm not lying." I say, clearing my throat. "I have never stared at your boobs." I say, lying through my teeth. I mean, come one. It's hard not to stare at those things.

"You lying little girl. You've never stared at my tits?" She asks, crossing her arms, pushing her large tits together. "What's my tattoo? The one under my right tit, not the one on my arm?" She asks suddenly, not looking away from me.

"A quote. I don't know what it says though." I answer quickly. "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, not knowing where Jade's going.

"And how would you know I have a quote under my tit if you haven't seen it? Something no one could see unless they've been paying a little too much attention to my tits." She notes, smirking. "Would you like to see what it read?" She asks, her arms reaching down and hooking the bottom of her shirt, very slowly pulling it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I ask, grabbing her hands and stopping them, pulling the shirt down.

"Oh, like you don't want to see them." She says, smirking at me. "Come on, I know you'll love them." She says, her hands again going to the hem of her shirt, creating deep cleavage when she crosses her arms.

"What if my parents come home or something?" I ask, holding her arms in place.

"You need to relax. And you never answered my question from before. Do you have a crush on me?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest, adding to the cleavage.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, trying not to add to my growing bulge by looking at Jade's cleavage.

"Call it curiosity." She says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fine. Since I know you won't give up, I'll tell you." I say, taking a step back. "Yes, I have a crush on you. Happy now?" I ask, walking past her and back to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"For how long?" She asks, following me.

"Remember when I helped you get back with Beck, with the Rottweiler?" I ask, not facing her.

"You liked me since then?" She asks, staring at me with a look of surprise.

"Yeah." I say, awkwardly stretching it out. "I've liked you since you helped me clean the Black Box theater after you faked your black eye. It's one of the reasons I didn't turn you in when I found out you faked it." I admit, staring at her.

"Since then? After that you liked me?" She asks, completely stunned. "You're kidding, right? I faked a black eye to ruin your grade and you got detention, and you still liked me?" She asks, shifting to face me fully.

"Yep." I say, nodding my head. "Now, is that all? Can you leave now?" I ask her, not looking at her.

"No. I'm not done talking to you." She says slowly. "How long have you been a lesbian? Or bi?" Jade asks me, leaning against the back of the couch, staring at me intently.

"I'm a lesbian, and I have been since I was thirteen." I admit, staring at my lap. "Danny was a cover, and he knew it. He just played along with the whole my breaking up with him thing because it was the same story we used after we 'dated'." I say, slowly looking up.

"There's more, isn't there?" She asks, a rare tone of concern. "Cat said it was weird when she went down on me before. She said she's not used to something, she stopped herself before she could say what." She says, staring at me. "And she let slip that you were the only girl she was ever with, so I can only assume it was something involving you." She says, trying to lock her gaze with mine.

"It's not your business." I say, standing up, fighting tears. "Leave. I have stuff to do around here." I say, walking up the stairs.

"Vega, we're not done yet." She says, following me. "Tell me what it is." She says as her footsteps follow me up the stairs and towards my room.

"No, Jade. Leave me the fuck alone." I say, getting frustrated. 'She can't know my secret. She can never know.' I think to myself as I slam the door behind me, groaning when Jade opens the door and follows me.

"No. What will it take to prove to you that I won't use it against you?" She asks, surprising me, as she closes my door.

"Not a damn thing. The past is harder to forget than you must think." I say, turning away from her.

"Vega, Cat told me the secret." Jade says quietly, voice barely audible.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, turning quickly to face her, fear in my voice and eyes.

"She let it slip during a sleepover a few weeks ago." Jade admits, looking down.

"She told you I had a penis?" I ask, not believing Cat could tell Jade.

"You have a what?" Jade asks, eyes wide in shock, locking eyes with me. "I was kidding. I didn't think..." She says, eyes slowly looking down to my lap.

"Stop staring." I say, grabbing a pillow and covering my lap with it. "Why would you trick me into telling you?" I ask, staring at her, fighting tears.

"How big are you?" She asks, ignoring my question.

"I'm not telling you." I say, covering myself better. "And I'm not showing you, either." I say, stopping her from asking what I know she wants to ask.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She says, slowly going to take off her shirt again.

"Leave your shirt on." I say, looking away. "Leave, please." I say, turning my back to her.

"You sure?" She asks, her shirt landing over my head.

"Jade!" I say, turning around and regretting it. There in front of me is a topless Jade, her black bra undone and being held in her right hand by the strap.

"You sure?" She asks, letting the bra fall before cupping her breasts and sticking them out, a hint of black ink under her right breast, both nipples pierced.

"When, when did you get them pierced?" I whisper, eyes locked on her breasts.

"A couple weeks before Beck and I broke up." She says with a slight snarl. "I thought adding something to my tits would prevent him from looking at other women, but it didn't. He apparently hates nipple and clit piercings." She says, slowly undoing her jeans, kicking her boots off.

"What-what are you doing?" I ask, eyes locked on her breasts, which have been shaking with the movement of her hands on the button and zipper of her pants.

"Let's just say I have something planned." She says, slowly sliding her jeans down, her black thong hiding her mound. "Here. My messenger bag is in my trunk. Go get it." She says, tossing me her car keys. "Lock it after you get it, got it?" She asks, taunting me by slowly sliding her thong down a bit, stopping when a small amount of skin is shown from between her legs, hairless.

"You shave?" I ask, staring at the thong.

"Have been since I was fifteen. I love how it feels. Play your cards right, you can rub it as much as you want later." She taunts, pulling her thong back up.

Feeling compelled, I quickly run downstairs and out the door, closing it behind me. Pushing the button twice to unlock the trunk of her car, I grab her Gears of War duffle bag, close the trunk, lock it, and make my way back inside, closing and locking the front door behind me.

"Took you long enough." Jade asks, now completely nude, sitting on my bed with her legs spread a bit, showing a hint of her lower lips.

Handing her the bag without a word, I stare at her breasts and lower, slowly getting hard. I watch as she opens her bag and searches through it.

"I'm gonna go get changed. When I get back, I want you on your bed, eyes closed, and wearing only your glasses." Jade says standing up with her bag in hand. "I'm gonna give you a lap dance."

I watch as Jade struts into the en suite bathroom, gulping when she turns around and licks her lips before closing the door.

Doing as she says, I start to strip, taking my shirt and bra off and tossing them into my hamper. After that, I slide my jeans off and toss them in the hamper as well, my socks and boxers joining the rest a moment later.

"Where are my glasses?" I ask myself when I can't see them on my bedside table. A moment later, I find them on my dresser, outside of the case. "I know I put them in the case." I say to myself as I put them on, sitting on my bed a moment later.

"Are you ready?" Jade asks with a sexy tone in her voice through the closed door.

"Yeah." I call out, clearing my throat, my friend twitching in anticipation.

"Good." She says, slowly opening the door. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." She says, her eye peeking out from the small crack in the door.

Doing as she says, I hear the door creak open and close a moment later. Waiting for Jade, I notice it get a little darker, before a few spots of light appear around me, I'm guessing she shut off my light and turned on my lamps.

"Where's your Pearpod dock?" She asks, her voice low from behind my ear, tickling my ear.

"Uh, on my desk. By my Pearbook." I say, eyes firmly shut, starting to pant a bit from the anticipation.

"Ah. Good. You don't mind if I set up the mood, right?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Go for it." I say with a gulp.

A minute later, music starts. I recognize the song as Halestorm's 'I Get Off'. As the singer starts, I can hear Jade sing along, her voice matching the singer's well. "Open your eyes." Jade says in a break in the lyrics. I open my eyes and they bulge when I see Jade.

Instead of wearing lingerie, or nothing, like I expected, Jade's wearing a short skirt, one that barely reaches below her ass, a short, sleeveless shirt with buttons that reach from below her neck to her naval, the only buttons buttoned are the ones from the middle of her breasts to her naval, showing more cleavage than she usually shows, and no hint of a bra, if her noticeably hard nipples are any indication.

As she dances around, singing to the song, I see her short skirt flare open, signs of a black, satiny pair of thong panties under it. Her naval piercing, something I didn't know she had, shines in the small amount of light around us, the piercings in her eyebrow and nostril shining as well.

"Don't worry." She says with a smirk when I start to fidget. "This song is only to entice you." She says, dancing seductively, staying out of my reach. "It's the next couple of songs that you're gonna get hard for." She says, turning her back to me and bending over, showing that either from her dancing, or intentionally, the thong has ridden between her pussy lips, spreading them apart.

"Fuck." I whisper, my erection standing at almost it's full length just from her movements.

A moment later, the song ends, and so does her erotic dancing. With a smirk, she starts to dance again, this time making her way closer to me, as the next song starts this one a mix of piano and guitar in a slow, sexy sounding way.

"Now, the real fun begins." She says, her back again to me, as she slowly undoes her shirt, slowly letting it slide down her arms, stopping it from falling completely by curling her arms, looking at me over her shoulder with a sexy smirk, and by the evidence of nothing under her shirt, she was indeed braless, much to my enjoyment.

Before I can say anything, she tosses the shirt down, tossing it aside, back still to me. As she starts to gyrate, she puts her hands over her breasts, creating cleavage as she turns, hiding her nipples. Using one hand to cover herself, her other makes its way down to the skirt, toying with the button keeping it together, moving the arm covering her breasts around, making the DD-cup breasts shake with her movements.

"You know what?" She says suddenly, both hands covering her breasts, an upset look on her face.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask, staring at her, my erection starting to droop.

"Fuck the striptease." She says, dropping her arms, showing me her glorious mounds, her pink nipples pierced, a sight that gets me hard again. "Here's what's going to happen. You are going to take my skirt off. Then, I want you to slide my underwear off, bend me over my bed, and fuck me." She says, strutting towards me.

"Seriously?" I ask in a daze, hypnotized by her chest.

"Seriously." She says, smirking. "Now, strip me, and fuck me. That thing is longer and thicker than Beck, and I need it." She says, staring at my fully erect cock.

"Gladly." I say, jumping up. Quickly undoing her skirt, I push her onto the bed, wasting no time in pulling her now wet thong down, stopping when it gets to her knees because of the wetness and smell of her pussy. "I can't wait any longer. I'm sorry." I say, grabbing her waist, lining myself up with her entrance, loving the heat between her legs and the tightness I feel just from the amount I'm in.

"Don't stop now." She says, turning to glare at me when I stop from the heat and tightness between her thighs.

Wasting no time, I push in, again stopping when I'm more than three fourths in, the heat, wetness, and tightness causing me to moan in pleasure. Pushing the rest of the way in, I grunt when I push myself in fully, gripping her hips tightly and pulling her ass cheeks apart, watching her tight ass as I start to slowly fuck her.

"Vega." She pants, keeping herself up with both hands, pushing herself back as I fuck her.

"Yeah?" I ask slowly building the pace.

"Fuck me harder. Make me cum." She moans, fucking back against me. "Cum in me." She demands as I increase my pace, causing her to jerk forward with each thrust.

"Your wish is my command." I say, going faster.

"Fuck, you fill me up." Jade moans out, grunting along with me as we fuck, moaning loudly when my left hand goes around her waist to toy with her erect clit, my right keeping the grip on her hip.

"I'm close." I moan out, rubbing her clit furiously as I we fuck each other at a furious pace.

"Already?" She asks, moaning, her right hand going to play with her swinging tit.

"You're too damn sexy." I say in poor defense, bending down until my small tits are resting on her shoulder blades, my mouth going to the right of her neck, gently nibbling on it as I thrust. "Are you sure it's okay for my to cum in you?" I ask, grunting.

"Relax. I'm on the pill. Don't worry. Even if I wasn't, I want you to." She tells me, her right hand going from playing with her pierced nipple to holding my head, moaning.

"Jade?" I ask, my pace slowing a bit.

"Yeah?" Jade asks, getting tighter as I fuck her.

"I'm cumming." I call out, stopping and tensing, my cum erupting into her, a grunt escaping my lips with each spurt.

"Fuck, so am I." She says, getting wetter and tighter, jerking in place.

After a minute, we start to relax, and I can feel myself going limp, still inside of her. When I start to pull out, my cum and hers leaking out of her, I feel her right hand go to my hip, stopping me.

"Not yet." She moans, panting heavily. "I want you to do something." She says, turning to face me.

"What?" I ask, panting as I stay in place.

"Fuck my ass next time." She says, pulling out, moaning when more of our combined cum leaks out. "I wonder what we taste like?" She asks, scooping up some with two fingers and licking them. "We taste good together." She says with a smirk, scooping up more.

"Holy shit that's hot." I say, staring at her in a daze.

**Hope everyone liked this one-shot. There won't be another chapter, or a sequel, to this.**

**Sorry about the ending. I thought it'd be better to end it on an odd cliffhanger, even though there won't be more to this.**

**This is close to the length I originally intended it to be.**

**Sorry if the smut wasn't too good, or if it was short, in the case of the Jori at the end.**

**Please leave a review, let me know what you think.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
